IL002: Pokémon Emergency!
Pokémon Emergency! is the second episode of the Indigo League season. It first aired in Japan on April 8, 1997 and in the US on September 9, 1998. Episode Synopsis After the events of Pokémon, I Choose You, Ash and Pikachu arrive in Viridian City and are taken to the Pokémon Center by Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy and the Chansey take care of Pikachu when Team Rocket attacks the center with their Ekans and Koffing. Nurse Joy transfers all the Poké Balls to Pewter City and all of Nurse Joy's Pikachu, combined with Ash's Pikachu, send a massive ThunderShock that blasts Team Rocket to the moon where theydecide to catch Pikachu. Ash and Misty then make their way to the Viridian Forest where Ash spies a Caterpie and attempts to capture it. Plot The narrator recaps from the previous episode and then gets into Viridian City, where Officer Jenny informs the citizens that there are Pokémon thieves in the area when she sees Ash with Pikachu and temporarily mistakes him for stealing it. Using his Pokédex, she calls him innocent and takes him to the Pokémon Center. Misty then chases after them, dragging her destroyed Bicycle away. Then, two figures snatch up a wanted poster into a Meowth Hot Air Balloon. A Meowth then tells them to remember they want rare and unusual Pokémon. Ash, Pikachu and Jenny arrive at the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy scolds him for making Pikachu battle until it's weak. Nurse Joy and the Chansey then treat Pikachu and Ash calls Delia Ketchum at midnight. He then spies pictures of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Arcanine and mistakes the Articuno picture for the Ho-Oh he saw. Professor Oak then calls the Center (despite a camera angle) and Ash attempts to explain his sight to Oak, but Oak doesn't believe him. Misty then shows up. Who's That Pokémon?: Koffing Misty angrily yells at Ash for destroying her bike and he explains. Pikachu then comes out of the E.R. when Jenny's voice echoes throughout the city, saying the Meowth Hot Air Balloon has arrived. Team Rocket then unleashes Ekans and Koffing on them and perform their motto, attempting to steal Pokémon. The power then cuts off, but Nurse Joy's Pikachu recharge it. Nurse Joy then transfers the Poké Balls to the Pewter City Pokémon Center, when Koffing breaks in. Ash grabs a Poké Ball and releases a Pidgey, but it is scared off by Ekans' Intimidate. He then throws an empty Poké Ball and then uses a Rattata, but it too is scared by Intimidate. Misty then uses Goldeen and it faints, so she returns it. Ash then grabs Pikachu and escapes. Koffing and Ekans chase after Ash when he bumps into Misty's bike and Pikachu wake up. Nurse Joy's Pikachu then arrive and use ThunderShock against Team Rocket. Ash's Pikachu is then recharged and Meowth attempts to beat it. Ash then powers up Pikachu using Misty's bike and ThunderShock gets injected into Koffing's Poison Gas, causing a massive explosion that sends Team Rocket blasting off. They then decide to catch Pikachu. The next day, Pewter City's Nurse Joy tells Viridian City's Nurse Joy that all the Poké Balls were transported there safely. Viridian City's Nurse Joy worries about if Ash, Misty and Pikachu can get to Pewter City through the Viridian Forest safely, but Jenny isn't. In Viridian Forest, Misty panics. Ash then sees she is scared of a Caterpie and then attempts to catch it. Major Events *Ash arrives at Viridian City and heals Pikachu, meeting Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for the first time. *Ash meets Jessie and James, two memebers of Team Rocket and their partner, a talking Meowth. *Misty starts travelling with Ash. *The Team Rocket trio decides to follow Ash and steal Pikachu. *Ash attempts to capture a Caterpie. Debuts Humans *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Team Rocket *Jessie *James Pokémon *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Koffing (James') *Ekans (Jessie's) *Goldeen (Misty's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Caterpie (Ash's) Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Officer Jenny *Gary Oak (mentioned) *Misty *Jessie *James *Nurse Joy (two) *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak Pokémon *Voltorb (toy, flashback) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Spearow (flashback) *Meowth (Team Rocket's, debut) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Pidgey (clock) *Spearow (mentioned) *Ho-Oh (anime, flashback) *Articuno (picture) *Zapdos (picture) *Moltres (picture) *Arcanine (picture) *Ekans (Jessie's, debut) *Koffing (James', debut) *[[Pikachu (Nurse Joy's) *Pidgey *Rattata *Goldeen (Misty's) *Jigglypuff (computer animation) *Caterpie (Ash's, debut, uncaught) Trivia *This is currently the only episode in which any of Ash's male relatives are mentioned. Delia mentions that it took his father four days to reach Viridian City from Pallet Town and that Ash is the 'apple' of his eye. Ash's grandfather is also mentioned by her in the Japanese version. *On the wall at the Pokémon Center, the engravings are of Arcanine, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Ash misidentifies the Ho-Oh he saw in the previous episode as Articuno. *The Pidgey in the clock is green, instead of its normal color. Though some may consider this to be alternate coloration, this is not how the "Shiny" Pidgey appears in the games. This could just be a coloring error, considering this, after all, was only the second episode of the series just like how there was a green Poké Ball in the very first episode. This is the second appearance of a clock with a Pidgey Cuckoo. The first was inside a Voltorb clock Ash had in the previous episode. *The events of this episode are referenced in Two Degrees of Separation! by Team Rocket, who tell Dawn that they have been chasing Pikachu for as long as she'd been alive. Coincidentally, that episode aired in late September in Japan and late April in the US, while this episode aired in early September in the US and early April in Japan. *The book I Choose You! is based on this episode. *This episode was modified after the IL038 seizure incident. Originally, the scene where Pikachu uses ThunderShock on Team Rocket was a sequence of rapidly flashing images of each Team Rocket member. This was changed to a four-square grid to reduce the flashing effect. This change affected all home releases and re-broadcasts in Japan, and all international versions of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Ketchum Category:Pokémon Indigo League Episodes Category:Pokémon Anime Episodes